


Free-hage

by w0npilessence



Series: ~Poems for Wonpil~ [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Prose Poem, Short, Sweet, i'm bad at this i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0npilessence/pseuds/w0npilessence
Summary: A short poem for Wonpil.Please I know I'm bad and basic I just feel like expressing what I feel...





	Free-hage

I want you free,  
free bird flying high

High as your hopes,  
High as your vibes

You vibe high,  
as my love for you


End file.
